An enzyme electrode is known which includes an electrode as a base material and a detection layer, in which an enzyme and electrically conductive particles are immobilized using a crosslinking agent or a binder, on the surface of the electrode. Some enzyme electrodes measure a concentration of an intended substance by measuring a charge transfer limiting current by the electron exchange occurred between an enzyme in the detection layer and the electrode.
Examples of the enzyme electrode which measures a charge transfer limiting current include an enzyme electrode wherein a detection layer contains an enzyme, electrically conductive particles and a crosslinking agent (e.g., Patent document 1). Another enzyme electrode is also known wherein a detection device includes an enzyme, electrically conductive particles and electrically conductive macromolecules (e.g., Patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-006154    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-006155